Turning Point
by Naty Celeste
Summary: A creature turned Cas into a human, and he needs to sort some things out with Dean. Five minutes of no-questions-asked time is all he's asking for. WARNING: Destiel slash. DO NOT read if you don't like that, please.


A creature turned Cas into a human, and he needs to sort some things out with Dean. Five minutes of no-questions-asked time is all he's asking for. WARNING: Destiel slash. Do not read if you don't like that, please.

 **Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine, I just borrowed them for a little while ;)**

 **Turning point**

A soft knock on the door made Dean open his eyes. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on, barely making it to his bed. It had been a long day... they had no idea if Cas' powers would return after that thing took them, and they just couldn't find anything about it on the lore. Was it possible for an angel to become human just like that?  
\- Dean... are you awake?

He cleared his throat to wake himself up and scratched his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
\- Yeah, Cas, come on in.

A second passed before Cas finally opened the door and walked in, hesitant. Dean was sitting on his bed, already alert in case something had happened.  
\- What's wrong, Cas? You feeling OK?

\- Yes, yes I am feeling... I'm OK.

A little moment of silence followed, as he struggled to find the words he was looking for.

\- So? You need something? -the exasperation and the curiosity mixed in his voice as he tried to figure out a reason why Cas would wake him in the middle of the night.

\- Yes, I need your help.

Dean got up, ignoring the little complaint from his muscles, due to the punches of the day before, and the very few hours of sleep.

\- Did something happened to Sammy?

\- No, this has nothing to do with Sam.

\- Then what is it?

\- I... I need you to do something for me. But I'm afraid you may not like it.

Dean just waited until Cas could finish asking what he wanted. To be honest, he looked kinda pale, and scared.

\- But you have to promise you won't try to kill me.

\- Cas, what the hell did you do?

The angel shook his head, dismissing Dean's words.

\- I have been human a few times in my existence. And I have been wandering about something for several years now. I know you won't understand, but I need you to give me... five minutes of no-questions-asked time.

Dean frowned and then nod very slowly.- You have to promise me, Dean.  
\- OK, I promise, Cas, just tell me what the hell is up, man.

A moment passed, as Castiel tried to gather the guts to do what he had come in for. He had thought about it since the last time he had been human. The sensations were unbelievable when he was in that state, and he just couldn't miss the opportunity to take his dreams to life. Moving very slowly, he placed his hands on Dean's chest, holding onto his shirt, and started leaning in.

\- Wow, Cas, what-

A small shook from Cas' hands made him stop mid-sentence.

\- You promised -he reminded him, and then the silence took over again as Dean tried to process what was going on. The truth was he trusted Cas. He looked into his eyes, his big blue deep eyes, and he hated the sadness he could see in them.

\- Please... -Cas whispered, and Dean took a second to swallow. He had said he wouldn't ask questions, so he simply nod slowly, doubtfully. He did his best to relax, his hands falling to the sides of his body. Cas waited until he saw Dean's hands letting go, and the muscles of his shoulders relaxing as his face adopted a calm expression, and then leaned in again. Except this time Dean didn't pull away. He stood very still as Cas' lips brushed against his own, ever so slightly.

He tried to figure out why the hell his heart was pounding, why his hands were itching, asking him to get close to Cas' skin. And then his lips parted, and Cas' kiss deepened, causing his breath to get caught in his throat. His hands became fists for a short moment, as he tried to fight what that simple contact made him feel. Tried to denied the way he wanted it, even if he never realized it before.

Barely fifteen seconds had passed, and he could already feel his blood boiling, his heart bouncing against his ribs, his lips begging to move, to respond to the kiss.  
With a small growl, he closed his eyes tightly and got his hands on Cas' cheeks, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, stealing the control of it and taking Cas by surprise.  
The angel never would've thought the only human he had ever really wanted would react like that. Never in his wildest dreams could he have thought Dean's lips would be thrusting against his, as if Dean wanted it, just as much as he wanted him.  
Dean's hands were on his neck now, grabbing him firmly, not wanting to let go, so he threw his arms around his muscled torso, trying to keep up with Dean's kiss. He was not expecting that reaction, that heat that bursted through his skin wherever it touched Dean's. The way the human's hands were now fists grabbing the sides of his trench coat desperately, pulling their bodies tighter together.

He could feel Dean's chest pressing against his. His heart was beating so fast and strong, he was afraid Dean might feel it, even through their clothes.

When their lips finally parted, neither of them could catch his breath. Cas forced himself to let go of Dean's face, letting his hands slide down his chest, where they had begun.

He had thought Dean would kill him, that he would yell at him asking what the hell was that all about… but the silence lingered around them, unbroken.

Dean's eyes were down, staring at some point in Cas' chest. After a while, Cas started to feel he should say something, but he struggled to find the words again.

\- I think… I think my five minutes are out -he managed to mumble out, as he looked down. He was shocked when he saw Dean's hands still holding onto his trench coat, even though they weren't so close anymore.

\- Was… -Dean started, and then stopped to clear his throat- Was that some sort of experiment?

He asked in a low, raspy voice. When Cas didn't answer, Dean looked up slowly. He was used to wearing his mask, to use sarcasm and jokes to hide his feelings from everyone. He felt safe wearing it, like nobody would have the power to hurt him.

But right on that moment, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He felt somehow naked and vulnerable, and he knew Cas would be able to read too much if he looked into his eyes, so he tried to stay still, hiding his face in the shadows of the darkness.

Cas shook his head and let his hands fall to the sides of his own body.

\- What was it, then -he pressed, his tone steady.

\- It seemed… it _felt_ like the right thing to do.

Dean nodded slowly, as he slid his tongue through his own lips, trying to ignore the fact that they were itching with anxiety. A single tear slid down his right cheek, but as much as he tried to hide it, the angel was too close, and he saw it.

\- I've upset you -he whispered, the sadness altering his voice, and Dean's response was hesitant when he finally managed to get it out.

\- I'm a little scared, Cas.

\- Why?

Dean took a deep breath, and with a clenched jaw, he gathered the balls to look up and meet Cas' gaze. The angel could see every little part of what he was feeling in his big green eyes, the mask completely gone, broken and shattered at their feet.

\- Why are you afraid, Dean? -Cas asked again, trying hard not to put his hands on his face to clean up that single tear, fearing that would only make it worst.

\- Because you're my friend… -a small pause- Because it feels like the right thing to do for me too.

Cas smiled as he felt his chest getting bigger with pride and happiness. He leaned close to him again, and pressed his lips right where that tear was, wiping it off with a soft kiss. Dean could taste it when he moved his head to meet Cas' lips again, surprised by how badly he wanted to kiss him.

He slid his tongue across Cas' lips slowly, asking permission to go farther, and his blood started boiling again when Cas let him in, moving his tongue against his, driving him crazy.

Dean's hands pulled the sides of the trench coat again, and when he could feel their bodies pressing together, he slid them underneath it, hating every piece of clothing that came between them.

Cas' hands were on Dean's face, enjoying the feeling of his stubble pressing on his palms.

Dean moved his hands up through Cas' chest, and to his shoulders, to get the trench coat finally off. There had been a time when that trench coat was the only thing he had from Cas, and he never would've thought he would be getting it off of him like that.

Cas caught on very quickly, and did the same with Dean's jacket.

When they needed air, Cas' lips went down Dean's throat, moving by instincts he didn't know he had. Dean leaned back his head, letting out a soft moan and starting pulling at Cas' black coat. Did he always have so much friggin' clothes on?

Cas got the hint and putted his arms back so Dean could get it off, and then did the same with Dean's shirt. He was a fast learner. He knew all about the human body, but never had much chance to go from theory to practice, so when Dean showed him how to do something, he caught on very quickly, mastering the movements even before Dean could figure how he did it. Besides, he had thought about this moment for a long time now, and he knew exactly what he wanted.

He took a few steps forward, taking Dean along with him, until the human's back hit the wall. Dean moan again as Cas pressed himself to his body, unable to think about anything. Cas got his hands on Dean's belt, squeezing them between their bodies to unbuckle his pants. He pulled from one end of the belt to get it completely off. Dean's hands were trying to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers wouldn't stop shaking. It felt like he was slowly losing control over everything, and damn it, he had to admit it felt good.

Cas had better luck with the button and zipper of his pants, and now his fingers were rolling down over his underwear, until they could feel the hardness inside them. His touch was slightly cold, but it felt soft and firm at the same time, and that made Dean's head spin.

\- Cas… -he mumbled, teeth pressed together as hard as possible, to try not to moan. Cas' lips were on his throat, kissing and licking and biting from his shoulder to his ear over and over, lingering on the rough skin of his neck.

\- Tell me you want it, Dean -the angel ordered in a low voice, taking him by surprise. His hand kept moving, rubbing and pressing, but he hadn't remove the only piece of clothing that kept him from feeling the soft skin, so tense and anxious waiting for a relieve-. I want to hear you say it -his voice was harsh, inpatient.

\- I want… -Dean let out in a low tone, tortured by the way the angel has touching him.

\- Want what -he pressed, demanding for him to finish the sentence.

\- You. I want you -he finally let out in a growl, his instincts speaking for him when he couldn't.

He felt Cas' smile on his neck before a small, low scream escaped from his lips. His boxers were no longer between them, and Cas' hand was gripped tightly around his erection.

He willed himself to get back his hands to Cas' shirt and started unbuttoning as quickly as he could. In response, Castiel started moving his hand as he smiled, proud of being able to mess with Dean's sanity.

Dean stood still for half a minute, enjoying the way the angel seemed to know exactly what he liked, and then made an effort to take some control in the situation. He was standing pressed between a hot, hard body and a cold wall. With a snarl, he pushed Cas back, walking with him, never letting their bodies get apart. Cas felt the edge of the bed in the back of his legs, and he sat down slowly, his hand still around Dean. His erection was so close to Cas' lips now, he slit his tongue unconsciously through them, and the thought of his warm, wet mouth nearly throw Dean off his plans, but he forced himself to get it under control. He couldn't let Cas have that much advantaged over him. He needed to level the ground a bit.

Dean's hands pull on the white shirt Cas was wearing, the buttons flying and spreading around them. Dean bit his lip and his knee rested on the bed so his hands would reach Cas' belt.

Thank God Cas had let go of him, or he wouldn't have been able to move his fingers properly. He easily unzipped his pants, and pulled them down with one firm pull, to let Cas' erection finally out. The angel let out a long sigh of relief and Dean smile. Taking advantage of the moment, he told Cas to move back on the bed and got both his knees on the mattress. He made sure Cas was looking at his face before he got a little spit on his hand and slowly took it to Cas hot, red erection. He made a fist with his hand and slowly forced the tip of Cas' erection into it, making him moan out loud.

He had touched himself a few times before, out of curiosity, and he had lost his virginity to April, but he had never really understood what all the fuss was about. He couldn't deny it felt nice, but it had never felt this way before. Dean's hand was stroking him firmly, and his mouth was biting his shoulder, causing him sensations he didn't believe were possible.

\- Dean… -he moaned, and managed to regain a little bit of control over himself. He wet his hand with saliva just as Dean had done, learning as best as he could… and grabbed the human's erection, so that he could make him feel what he was feeling. The pure, hot pleasure that was running through his veins, burning and healing at the same time.

Cas' hand started moving, imitating the movement and rhythm of Dean's hold on him.

Dean close his eyes harder and let out a growl that seemed to escape from the center of his chest.

\- Damn it, Cas -he let out in a raspy, almost animalistic voice, and his hips started moving against Cas' grip when he was no longer able to contain himself. The rhythm escalated quickly as both pressed harder and harder around each other's erections, moving faster with each minute that passed, until Dean could feel Cas' warm relive on his fingers, and on the side of his hip. The amazing scream that Cas let out as he came, and the way his eyes were close tight and his lips remained slightly parted, in an expression of pure ecstasy, threw him over the edge, in an orgasm so intense, his head was spinning as the pleasure started on his lower hips and spread through all of his body.

When it was all over, and the room seemed to be still again, Dean opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He had no idea how they had gotten to this point, and had to concentrate real hard to loosen the grip he had on Cas. After a moment of heavy breathing, he was finally able to let go and roll to the other side of his bed, facing the ceiling. He felt cold in all the places Cas had touched him, but he ignored it as best as he could.

Five minutes passed in total silence. They could only hear the sound of their breaths getting slower and calmer with each second that went by.

Finally, Dean started getting slowly up. He opened a drawer and got a box of tissues out, took one, cleaned his hands and skin, and handed it over to Cas, who did the same.

Dean zipped his pants and got up to get his belt from the floor, turning his back to Castiel. He could feel Cas' gaze between his shoulders, but couldn't force himself to turn around. Meaningless sex was one thing, he could handle having sex with some stranger he would never see again, but this hadn't been anything like that. This was Cas…he was like family.

\- Don't do that -Cas mumbled softly, getting Dean to tilt his head in his direction. For some reason he felt like crying and making a stupid sarcastic joke at the same time. He was terrified, and just wanted to escape from all of it, to be alone… where no one could hurt him… to be safe.

\- Don't do what, Cas?

\- I know you -his head fell as he looked down, and Cas got up slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. A chill crawled down Dean's spine, and he loved the way it felt-. Turn around -he added, and Dean had to do what he said. He met his eyes, and bit his lower lip when he saw the sadness had return to Cas' expression. They both stood there in silence for a long moment, and Dean slowly came to the realization that it didn't matter how afraid he was, how terrified this all thing made him… he just couldn't be the one to cause that look in Cas' eyes. He would never be able to live with himself if he did.

So he smiled a little smile, placed his hand on the side of Cas' face, brushed his thumb on his cheek, and planted a soft, slow kiss on his lips.

The smile on Cas' face was enough to let him know none of his issues mattered anymore. It was true, he was broken and scarred… but maybe, just maybe, Cas could ignore that just enough to stick around, to help him heal...

He just had to have a little faith.


End file.
